The New Teens of Teen Titans
by sea-wolfe
Summary: Teen Titans! the second generation! second generation of awesomeness, angst, and *giggle giggle* ROMANCE! you cant have a bunch of teens living together in a tower without parental supervision, and not have an awesome story line!PS, THIS IS FLUFFY.


Dove sat in a small little nook, reading a worn a copy of a paperback.

The light streamed into her cozy escape from the sun setting on the water. Oranges and pink and purples filtered in.

Standing up, she opened the fairly large window, letting the breeze pick up her purple hair away from her face. She sighed, dreaming of far away castles, daring knights, and damsels in distress. Looking to the horizon, she wondered if she would ever get her own fairy tale.

The small closet like space had a fuzzy rug and bean bag stuffed into it, with a few blankets waded up. She always managed to forget that she already had three or four up here, and brought another one. Pretty soon she would have to start a blanket checking in counter, so she would know which was were.

She always loved this kind of day. The deep cold of winter slowly fading to the signs of spring. The sun could finally warm her deprived legs of the warmth they so desperately wanted. Her black jumper was horribly a summer outfit. Which was unfortunate in the colder months. But she had managed to find a cute substitute. Black leggings were god's gift to the occasional super hero daughter. She would gladly recommend them to anyone.

So caught up in her thoughts was she, that the small signs of someone approaching was lost to her. Only when said someone knocked his knuckles against the door, did she whirl around, finally noticing.

Derek Grayson stood in the makeshift entrance, his face graced with a half smile. Dove's heart jumped into her throat, and she squeaked.

"Derek!"

"dove."

"ehem….well, what brings you up here?" she started running her fingers through her hair. Derek entered, and suddenly the nook seemed two times smaller than it really was. But he managed to squeeze his body over to where hers was sitting.

She had currently been sitting facing the window, but Derek positioned her to face him. His legs settled On either side of hers, his feet coming just past her hips. Dove smiled shyly, curling her legs up to her, to rest her chin on.

"so whatcha thinking about?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"nothing…." she replied, blushing at his meaning.

"heh. Yeah right. Tell me the truth."

"that was the truth!"

"bull-"

"Derek!"

"-crap! I was going to say crap…"

"mhmm, sure you were."

"its actually not that bad…"

"what isn't?"

"cussing."

"well im not doing it."

"come on! It's easy, just repeat after me. Shi-"

"ship."

"fuc-"

"duck."

"dam-"

"darn."

"hel-"

"smell."

"your impossible."

"it's a gift."

Derek grumbled, his face turned to look out the window. Dove stared at him, nearly drooling. In her opinion, Derek was a god. A really, really, really hot god. His black hair was only halfway spiky like his dad's , but he had the same strong jaw and handsome face that had girls crawling on their knees.

His brilliant green eyes turned back to hers, and she blushed and looked down, abashed at being caught staring.

"it's okay. I know I have devastatingly good looks."

Dove's tinkling laugh greeted the statement, and Derek's face softened. He smiled tenderly at her, but the look was lost on dove, she was busy staring at the horizon again. He joined her, and realized how late it was getting.

"it's getting pretty late, aren't you suppose to start getting ready?"

Dove sighed. "yes, I suppose so."

Derek eyed her, his eyes narrowing. "if you don't want to go- or want me to come to keep an eye on-"

Dove laughed again. " that wont be necessary."

"you have my number on speed dial, right? So you can call me whenever? And have your cell phone on, so I can call you.."

"okay, mom, ill leave all my connective devices on." even though her comment came out as sarcastic, her heart thumped, and she had to stop herself from grinning like an idiot. Oh, yea, her crush on Derek was back full swing.

As if it had ever left. She just liked to imagine it did.

'there's my girl." he said playfully, ruffling her hair with his hand.

she squealed on the inside, _Derek just called me his girl!_ ever since that previous summer, dove had harbored an unrelenting, and quite obsessive crush on the boy wonder's son. And as much as she tried to forget about it, write about it in hope's of quelling it, or even avoiding him at times, nothing worked. It was a disease she wasn't quite that proud of having.

Tonight she had a blind date. Some friends she had made in town said he was a really nice normal guy, that would be perfect for her. Of course, she was pretty skeptical. But was willing to try anything at this point.

Sighing again, she stood, brushing her legs of anything that may have attached to them. Derek watched her stand, and quickly followed suit, though his tall frame had to bend, to make sure his head didn't get knocked off. The space constricted, or at least it seemed that way to dove, and she noticed how close his face was to hers. It would have been a dream if she wasn't slightly claustrophobic, and felt the need to gasp to get air back into her lungs.

"are you okay?" Derek, ever the gentleman, started to check her pulse, his thumbs gripping her wrist, before coming to just under her jaw, and then the inside of her elbow.

She shooed him away, before he could realize her pulse wasn't from feeling sick, but from the undeniable feelings of attraction towards him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's jut really tight in here."

Derek smirked, stepping a little closer. Their faces were literally inches apart. Dove (and her sweat glands) were very aware of this fact.

"I think it's cozy." he muttered, staring into her eyes. Gulping, dove swallowed. And somehow her _spit _managed to go down the wrong way. Her_ spit._ she started to cough, and wheeze, causing Derek to start beating her back, thinking she had gum that he wasn't aware of.

"Dove? Dove, are you alright?"

She was still coughing hysterically, so answering was pretty much a no-go.

When she finally died down to a small wheeze, she squeaked out, "y-yes. I just- uh- breathed….you know….the …wrong…way?"

Derek, stared again, though he had never really stopped.

"you breathed the wrong way." he looked incredibly suspicious.

"…..yeah, er. Yes, I mean." dove was mortified, and couldn't really look him in the eye.

"I, uh, better start getting ready then." she stammered, hastily grabbing her book, and ducking out the small entrance. Derek watched her hasty retreat with narrowed eyes.

"your sure your alright?" Derek managed to slid gracefully out of the hole that was half his size. Dove had a small flash of annoyance.

**Its like he wants me to be completely in love with him. Cant he be bad at something? Just one thing! ONE!**

Derek put his hand on the small of her back, and guided her down the rarely used corridor, the small alcove was located in the guest wing, which was vacant most of the time. The two reached the elevator at the end of the hall, and Derek ushered her in, pressing the code for the main living room.

He leaned against the rail on the inside, and she stared at the floor self consciously.

"but seriously, if you don't want to-"

"oh hush. Ill be fine! There is absolutely nothing you need to worry about!"

"if you say so."

"this is me saying so."

"alright alright, don't be a smart a-"

"Derek."

-alec. Seriously though, this time it was going to be alec."

The elevator doors slid open to reveal a very occupied, very large, living room.

Teens spread across the room, each one above the human average in their own special way. Dove's big sister Sarah, sat at the kitchenette, her long tones legs stretched out in front of her. Today she was wearing tiny jean shorts, and a black wife beater tank, with her feet bare, blood red nail polish drying on them. The nail polish container sat beside her on the counter, and a vogue fashion magazine was open on her lap, being read as she blew on her nails. Sarah had the coloring of their father, a deep mossy green hair color, with green skin, and enticing emerald eyes. Her powers were shape shifting, but she could levitate if she tried hard enough.

Sarah's shadow was now a second home to dove, but she didn't mind…most of the time. Boys fell in love left and right when Sarah entered the room. Once she had even gotten a proposal from an actor within the first two days of knowing him.

Eric was across the room, headphones covering his ears, his eyes closed as his head bobbed to the beat with whatever song he was listening to. Being Sarah's fraternal twin, he had the same coloring and powers that she did. Except he had better control over his mother's power genes. In a state of emergency, he could levitate things, and state incantations, but it was very draining.

The twins were notorious for their gorgeous looks. Her brother was no exception, his square jaw and deep eyes served him well when it came to the opposite sex. Neither one of them had a shortage of admirers.

Vince and Jay were on the couch, playing a video game. From the sounds of it, Vince was winning. Vince was cyborg and bumblebee's son, and while he didn't inherit any metal body parts, he was ingenious on any technology. Considering he could talk to it. Oh, yea. You read that right, he can talk to technology. Crazy, right? Well it definitely comes in handy.

He was also good-looking, as all the males in the titan tower seemed to be. It was a curse. The curse of super hot older guys, who only saw you as a silly little sister. besides Eric, who most assuredly DID NOT COUNT. Vince was built more of quarter back. He was the biggest out of all the guys, his body frame massive, hulking even.

Jay next to him was an Adonis. Even though dove's heart belonged to Derek, she could easily have an affair with Eric. He was beautiful. He also had black hair, that was silky and fell in his eyes, but bright, light blue eyes that startled you when you first saw them. He was smaller than the other guys. But that wasn't saying much, the rest were all huge. He was more of a tight, compact swimmer's build. All his muscles were there, they just didn't bulge.

He could also control water like his father, aqua lad. His father passed on the knock out good looks, but his mother gave him a gentleness that was hard to resist. Even though his father and mother got along, they weren't married. His father lived the bachelor life, and his mother was a fling when they were both younger, but they had no regrets, and claimed that Jay was the best thing to happen to either of them.

Dove entered the room with Derek by her side, and their presence made Sarah glance up at them.

"lovely!" she called, waving dove over to sit by her. It was a nickname dove's sister had taken to calling her, and the rest of the titans used it from time to time. Dove was flattered by the complimenting nickname, but she found herself extremely lacking in the loveliness column.

Dove started toward Sarah, and Derek went over to join in on the video game wars.

Moving her legs, Sarah leaned forward as dove hopped up onto the stool.

"so, are you ready for your big date?" Sarah winked at her, the magazine long forgotten.

"I suppose so," dove sighed, "but what exactly do I wear? I don't even know what we're doing! Does that entitle casual, formal, semi-formal, cute, sexy, wait scratch that, I couldn't pull off sexy if I tried…."

"who's thinking of my little sis as sexy?" Eric sidled up next to them, his cheeks dimpling as he grinned.

"just how old is this guy anyway, and should I have my friends keep an eye on you two? Cause you know I have the connections-"

"oh, keep your thong on," Sarah interjected, "she'll be fine. I have taught this young padawan well."

Dove rolled her eyes, Sarah's obsession with the star wars series would forever astound her.

"HA! You couldn't teach a fish to swim!" Eric retorted, leaning against the counter, and narrowing his eyes.

"shut up, Eric, I have no ounce of want for your silly, immaculate needs to spar with me."

Dove and Eric looked at each other. Then they both cracked up.

"…..spar…?" dove giggled, leaning into Eric as they laughed.

"look, lovely, Barbie's found a dictionary!"

They guffawed, much to Sarah's chagrin, at the ridiculous use of vocabulary Sarah had chosen to converse with. After a couple minutes they died down, resorting to chuckling and giggling only on occasion.

"if your quite done." Sarah sniffed, checking to see if her nail polish was dry, before hopping off her own stool.

"oh we are. _quite, indeed." _Eric called after her, as she flounced out of the room. He turned back to dove, who watched her sister leave with amusement.

"what would you call that?" Eric mused, hopping onto the now vacated stool.

"I don't know. It was like her brain took every slightly intelligent word she's ever heard, and decided to throw them all up into one sentence." Dove started laughing all over again. Derek cracked a smile, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"so about this date-" he started, using air quotes around the word date. Dove groaned, and laid her head down on the counter. And just as luck would have it, Vince, Jay and Derek all got done with their video game at that exact moment.

They joined Eric in hovering over her. Vince even reached up to shine the light of an overhead lamp in her face.

"so what's his name?" he asked suspiciously, squinting into her face. Dove pulled back, and scoffed at him.

"none of your bees wax." she retorted, smirking at all of them.

"oh, good one." Eric teased, grinning at her. She smiled back, and shrugged. She had never been good at comebacks. Or dissing people. Or even witty banter, really.

"what if this mystery guy accidentally broke a limb?" Derek offered, nudging Jay.

After a minute, Jay still looked confused. "well, that, would…um….be unfortunate?"

Derek glared at him, before vince caught on, and jumped in.

"or mysteriously disappeared?"

"or got rabies?"

"or was attacked by rabid squirrels?"

"who gave him the plague!"

"STOP." dove insisted. She laughed breathlessly for a moment, before looking at all of them.

"ill be fine, guys. I'm a big girl. And superhero at that. I'm pretty sure I can handle whoever this guy is."

Just then, the doorbell rang. They all looked at each other. From one face to the next, their heads whipping back and forth. In a simultaneous movement, they all rushed to the door.


End file.
